In recent years, fast communication with customers, etc. has become indispensable for business activities in financial, health, credit, mass sale industries as well as in government and municipal offices, and there are now growing needs and expectations for labor saving in communications.
In such communication work, one cannot effectively handle post cards, which are one of the communication means if one writes messages on them manually as one did in the past. Moreover, direct printing on a post card is unsuitable for indication of messages different from one another.
There was no choice but to rely on manual work for most of the communication activity of this type in the past, because no system was available that was capable of fastening labels automatically and rapidly to a large quantity of object material such as post cards.